All Mixed Up
by MTG4U
Summary: Ash & Craig have made up and decided to become friends. So naturally they hang out and because Ellie & Ashley are best friends, Craig & Ellie become friends. But what happens when Craig start to have feelings for Ellie? And what about Sean? [COMPLETE!]
1. All Mixed Up

**Chapter 1**

Ellie's POV:

"But your so happy with him" I heard Ashley say over the phone.

"I know, _WHEN_ I'm with him. I've barely seen him all summer. He's been working on Simpson's car non-stop."

"Well he should be done soon And school starts in 2 weeks so you'll be seeing way more of each other. Everything will be fine."

I hoped Ashley was right. He does make so me SO happy when I see him. It's not exactly comforting that he's been with Emma all summer long. Not that he would do anything. I trust him completely but I can't help but be a little jealous.

"I hope so. Anyway, we've been talking about me this whole time. What's new with you?"

"Good actually. Everything's been going very smoothly, very low in the drama department. Me and Craig are friends now. Just friends!"

"And your fine with that?"

"Absolutely. I won't deny I still care for Craig a lot but I've realized it won't work between us. At least not anytime soon."

"I agree. You guy's were taking your relationship or lack thereof way too serious."

"Yea friends is cool. He can date who he wants and vice versa."

"Just as long as it's not Manny."

"uh... yea ok that might bother me."

"haha Well I've got to go. Sean said he'd call me."

"ok talk to you later. Remember what I said, You'll see each other more when school starts. So don't do anything you'll regret."

"Bye Ash."

(still Ellie's POV)

10 minutes after I hung up with Ashley, Sean called. I knew it was him and I was scared to answer. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to stay with him but how could I when I was never with him. Maybe I should remember what Ashley said...

"Hello"

"Hey, Elle it's me. It feels like we haven't talked in so long."

"We haven't"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I should be done with Simpson's car by the time school starts."

"Sean, I was thinking, we've barely seen each other this summer,..."

"I know, but like I said, "

"Yeah, I know... let me just get this out. I really like you Sean but maybe we just shouldn't really have a relationship until your done with Mr. Simpson's car and have more time. If you think about it it's not a big deal. I think it will just make it easier."

"You do? ... I don't know... I guess if that's what you want..."

He sounded so sad, It was killing me. No its not what I want, I think its what I need though.

"I think so. I'm sorry, but I'll see you the first day of school and we can start over again. Face to face."

"Save me a seat at lunch?"

"Of course. Well I have to go. I'll see you later, Ok?"

"ok , bye Elle."

I hung up and was so mixed up about what just happened. What I just did. I hope it was a good move. But like I told Sean it won't make that much of a difference and we can start fresh in September when his debt to Simpson's repayed. I god, I hope he didn't think I made that up to let him down easy. Now I'm being paranoid. I guess all I can do is wait 2 weeks to find out. Maybe this wasn't what I needed...


	2. Slowdance On The Inside

**Chapter 2**

(Ashley's POV)

I invited Ellie to come to the Dot with me and Craig that afternoon. At first she refused, didn't want to be the third wheel. But I assured her we're Just Friends! And she eventually caved in. She came to my house before hand so we can hang out and talk. I couldn't believe about the whole thing with Sean. They were so good for each other. But like she kept saying its just til' school. She kept saying that. I could tell she wasn't so happy about this. Hopefully she won't think about it much today.

"I still don't understand why you want me to come. I barely know Craig."

"Well we're friends now so I thought we could all be friends, I think you guys might actually get along."

"He probably thought it was a date between you two and then he's gonna see me." I gave her a look. "I know, I know just friends."

"Yea, and I invited him to hang at the dot with you and me."

"Thanks for checking with me first."

"Well I knew I could get you to go." and then she just gave me a look.

(Craig's POV)

I waited at the Dot for Ashley and Ellie. I wonder how this would be. Me and Ash agreed to be friends but haven't really hung out since. Ellie probably hates me because she's Ashley's best friend and knows all the things I've done to her, and through Ashley's eyes which I'm sure makes it much worse. They walked in and were laughing I already felt left out. Maybe I should have brought along Marco.

"Hey Craig."

"Hey Ash, Hey Ellie"

"Hey Craig"

Ellie had her hair down straight. I've barely ever seen her like that. It made her look different, but in a good way.

"So Ellie, how's Sean" She looked down and Ashley gave me this weird look. Did they break up?

"Sorry, um.."

"No it's ok, He's fine. Busy though. We're kind of just taking a break."

(Still Craig's POV)

Today was fun. We were at the dot for about an hour, ate and talked. I've never talked to Ellie much but she was really cool. Probably why she's Ashley's Best friend. Then we just kind of wandered around the streets. Talking and goofing off. We ended up at the park when it started to get dark, than it started to drizzle. I suggested we get going but Ellie and Ashley insisted on staying. Once it started raining harder I was under a tree and they were spinning around and laughing. Surprising how the queen of doom and the vampire chick could be so... lively and fun. Then it started getting cold so we all started to walk to Ashley's. Ellie was staying the night and I was just walking them there. We were all soaked. Surprisingly Ellie's face wasn't covered in dripping eyeliner. It was like she knew when and where it was dripping and wiped it off. It was still messy around her eyes but looked fine. I kept imagining how Ashley would look if she was still in her Very Goth phase. She wore way more make-up than Ellie back than. We got to Ashley's and they went inside and I walked home. It was great hanging out with Ashley. She was right we should just be friends at least for now. Ellie's great too, I guess we're friends now too. That thought put a weird smile on my face.


	3. Touch of My Hand

_Thank PrideXxXxX and Possessed by Degrassi for reviewing. I'm gald you like it! and i hope you like this chapter. _

**Chapter 3 **

(Ellie's POV)

The day Ash and I went to the Dot with Craig was a week after the phone call with Sean. It was now the day before school started. Today I'm going to the mall with Ash and Craig. Should be fun. Craig's a pretty cool kid. We've been talking online a lot since the dot.

(Ashley's POV)  
  
"Can you believe they put it in some commercial."  
  
"I know I heard it and turned around so fast and it turned out to be for... what was it again. Some digital camera?" Ellie shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, I was disappointed."  
  
"Yea, I was hoping for some The Cure special..."  
  
I listened to Craig and Ellie talk about The Cure and that damned commercial and was kind of jealous. Me and Craig would talk about music all the time. We weren't into a lot of the same bands but we'd talk about music in general, writing music, playing music. Craig used to make fun of me for liking pop-punk and I'd make fun of him for liking old geezers with receding hairlines. I'm not really sure what The Cure falls under though, retro...?  
  
I listened from a few feet away, pretending to be going through the cd's in front of me. Why was I Jealous? Craig and me are just friends... Ellie and Craig are just friends! Ellie's in love with Sean. I guess I was just jealous of their friendship. I'm over Craig! I am...  
  
"Hit me baby one more time, my personal favorite"  
  
"huh" I looked up at Ellie and then to the cd's in front of me. I was "looking" at Britney Spears.  
  
"Oh, I kinda zoned out."  
  
"Yea you looked out of it, anyway come on Craig's on line buying some cd and I'm hungry so we're gonna meet him at the food court."  
  
"Now that I think of it I could use a Soft Pretzel."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking... If only Auntie Annie was my Aunt."  
  
We walked out of the store to the food court and got behind two people at the Auntie Annie cart.  
  
"so... you and Craig are getting along good."  
  
"yeah, it's amazing how much better you get along with someone once your best friend doesn't hate them anymore."  
  
"haha very funny, two pretzels please."  
  
The guy handed us a pretzel each, we paid, and started to walk towards an empty table.  
  
"you don't mind do you, that we're friends?"  
  
"No I was just saying, we're all like one big happy trio of friends."  
  
"Right" Ellie said giving me a weird look.  
  
"I don't know, you know what I mean"  
  
Just then Craig sat down .  
  
"That took a while" I said  
  
"Yea, sorry long line. So what were you guys talking about"  
  
"Trio's" Ellie said giving me a little smirk.  
  
"What like a barber shop trio?"  
  
"Barber shop quartet."  
  
"oh, ok"   
  
"El, this is a bit too much for his brain to comprehend" I said jokingly.  
  
"Well you the ones talking about trio's."  
  
"Anyway, it's getting late. We're going to need lots of rest. School's tomorrow."  
  
I actually think I detected a bit of excitement in Ellie's voice weird. I know though that she'd see Sean tomorrow. I was hoping it would go well. She hadn't talked to him in two weeks, who knows what's going on in his head. I have a feeling it'll be ok though.  
  
(Sean's POV)  
  
It was the first day of school, before first period and I'm at my locker. I don't know why I had nothing to put in it. Realizing I just wasted a minute on nothing I closed it and started walking down the hall towards Mr. Simpson's room. I think Ellie has him for homeroom. As I walked down the hall I saw her outside talking to Ashley and some guy I couldn't see. Ashley left pretty quickly and Ellie laughed at something the guy had said. As I got closer I realized it was Craig. He didn't have his usual curly frodo hair, it was straight. Ellie saw me and smiled. Craig turned around and saw me. He almost looked annoyed for a second but it went away.  
  
"Hi Sean"  
  
"Hey El."  
  
She was smiling and all I wanted was to kiss her... but we were on a break. She looked so pretty.   
  
Craig looked at his watch, then Ellie, then me.  
  
"Bell's about to ring I'll go get us some seats" He touched her arm and said "see you in there" walking into the classroom  
  
She nodded and I felt a pang of jealousy. Why was he touching her arm? Even if it was in a friendly way.  
  
"Since when are you friends with Craig"  
  
"Well him and Ash are just friends now and we've hung out a few times, the three of us."  
  
Ashley ran up, smiled at me and Ellie, held up a notebook and said "got it" to Ellie.  
  
Then the bell rang and she rushed inside.  
I was confused but immediately focused my attention on Ellie.  
  
"Toby had her notebook" she explained. I nodded.  
  
"I gotta go, I'm late"  
  
"ok" I could tell she wasn't sure what to do. Hug me? kiss me? So she just started to leave.  
Then she turned "See you at lunch though right?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
I started for my class, thinking about Craig and his reputation...  
No, we used to be good friends and he's a good guy. He knows me and Ellie are going out... on a break... I guess he knows we're on a break. Great, but then again, it's only temporary, till lunch.   
  
"Your late Mr. Cameron.'


	4. Where is your boy?

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed (all 3 of you hehe) I hope you like this chapter. Yea I love Shellie but Craig and Ellie are my favorite non-existent couple. :)_ **

**Chapter 4 **

(Sean's POV)

The bell was about to ring ending 4th pd. And then it would be lunch.

bell rings

"Hey Sean, come on. We're going for a little ride."

"I can't right now Jay"

"Yes now, I need to meet someone about some car parts, Towerz isn't here and you need to watch my back."

"I can't right now Jay"

"Well your gonna have to unless you want me to tell Raditch about the things that have gone missing and you. Simpson might have let you off, but he won't and then your off student welfare."

He was practically dragging me out of the school, I probably looked like a kid who didn't want to go to school when they were little but their mom dragged them, except I wasn't a kid, Jay wasn't my mom and I wanted to stay at school, I had to talk to Ellie. But I had to stay on student welfare in order to even see her.

"Can't we do this after school."

"Nope, this is the only time he's free."

"But... Ellie..."

"Will be here when we get back"

(Ellie's POV)

"Marco!"

"Hey Elle"

"I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you all summer."

"Yea I know. I think we have 8th pd. together, Kwan?"

"Yup"

"Going to lunch"

"Yup"

"You look awfully happy to be going to lunch."

"Well I'm meeting Sean." I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"oooooh, well I'll just go over there with Paige and leave you two."

"Thanks, do you see him"

He looked around. "No maybe he's outside"

"Yea, well I'll see you later Marco"

"Ciao"

I gave the Cafeteria one last scan and started to go outside, first passing by Sean's locker but he wasn't there. I went outside and he wasn't there. I sat on one of the benches and just looked down at my feet. Where was he?

"Hey, this seat taken?"

"Hey, Craig. No, guess not, go ahead."

"Thanks"

"You just come from the caff ?" I said motioning towards his chips and soda.

"Yea."

"Did you see Sean in there?"

"Nope sorry"

"its ok" I don't know why but I felt like I was on the verge of tears. There must be a good reason he's no where to be found. I should just... wait.

And I did... all period. I wasn't alone though. Craig was there. He noticed I was upset too.

"Are you okay? Is this about Sean?"

"I'm fine, he was just supposed to meet me."

(Craig's POV)

"You think he's ok?"

"Yea, I'm sure he has a good reason why he's not here"

And he better. I know I haven't been friends with Ellie that long but she looked so sad, it was killing me. I sat there with her and got her to smile a few times.

Then the bell rang and we went to our separate classes. I sat in class and all I could think of was Ellie. If Sean hurt her... do I like her? No, I can't like Ellie. We're just friends and plus, she's in love with Sean.

(still Craig's POV)

"Hey, Craig wait up"

"Hey, what's up"

"Nothing, are you going this way?"

"Yea"

We walked together and talked about things. She told me about Sean and how they were supposed to meet to talk about their relationship and how it wasn't said but basically just to get back together. She was worried about him not being there, wondering if he was ok or if it was intentional.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to get back together."

"From what I saw this morning that's highly doubtful. And He'd be crazy not to wanna be with you."

"Oh my god, is Ms. Nash actually blushing."

"Shut up" she said and she playfully punched my arm

"No but seriously he would be."

"Thanks"

We walked some more until we got to my house.

"This is my house, Want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, no its ok. I'll be fine."

"You sure."

"Yea, positive. But thanks for listening. You've turned out to be a pretty good friend."

She smiled and then we hugged each other. A mutual, friendly hug. I'm taller than her and I kind of engulfed her in my arms. It felt great. I almost forgot to let her go.

(Sean's POV)

"Very nice Jay, School's over now."

"So you missed some classes, big deal."

"It's the first day! And Ellie's probably mad at me now."

"Just forget it. Drop me off at my house."

I looked straight ahead and just zoned out.

That is until I saw a flash of red hair ahead, passing by. I looked and I could tell it was Ellie even though her back was towards the street. And I saw who she was with, Craig. Who she was hugging.


	5. Answer The Phone

_Thanks everyone who's R&R. :)_

_here's chapter 5 kinda short, but... R&R!_

**Chapter 5**

(Ellie's POV)

I got a weird feeling when I hugged Craig. Like I was safe and that I could trust him, And I think he felt he could trust me too. Cause he can. I felt a lot better after talking to him about Sean. Someone has called a few times and I can tell it's Sean. I don't want to pick up the phone though. Not because I'm mad at him, but because I don't want to be mad at him.

I want to hold on to the Safe and trusting feeling I have, I don't want to risk it going away.

So I turned the ringer off and did my homework... listened to some music... watched TV. for about 5 minutes but nothing was on. This took up about an hour and it was still only 5:30. I went downstairs and my mom was passed out on the couch. I'd get to clean up after her later. At least it would give me something to do...

(Craig's POV)

I'm mad at Sean and completely Jealous of him. I can't get Ellie out of my head. What does that tell you. Unfortunately it isn't Rocket Science and I've figured out I _might_ like Ellie.

I was wishing Sean had a horrible excuse for not meeting her... I like Ellie Nash.

That's great. The semi-girlfriend of my former best friend. The Best friend of my ex-girlfriend. What would Ashley think? We're just friends now and I think I might actually be fine with that and only want that. I just don't know if Ashley feels that way. Maybe I should ask Ellie...

No one picked up her phone.

It's still early maybe the guys can come over for a short band practice.

(Sean's POV)

"Dude! Calm down." Jay said to me after I called Ellie for the 5th time, got no answer and slammed the phone down in frustration.

"She's avoiding me, and its all your fault."

"No it's that guys fault, he showed up late!"

I just looked at him, sitting on the couch and grabbed the bag of chips from his hand and threw them on the table.

"Go eat at your own house, I'm not made of money you know?"

"You sound like my dad." I actually did but I just rolled my eyes and walked past him knocking his feet off the table.

"Make that my mom."


	6. Better Than This

Chapter 6  
  
(Craig's POV)  
  
"Ok guys, that was great."  
  
"What?" Spin, Jimmy and Marco were all giving me weird looks.  
  
"I said, 'Ok guys, that was great', why are you all looking at me like that??"  
  
"Craig, you're acting weird. You haven't thrown anything at Spin all Practice and you said we sounded Great not good, not ok, great!"  
  
"Fine Marco, see if you ever get a compliment from me again."  
  
"There's the Craig we all know and hate."  
  
"You guys wanna go through it one more time?"  
  
"Can't, dinner time!" Spinner said.  
  
"Yea I got to go too." Jimmy said.  
  
"Ok well, I guess we'll practice again Friday?"  
  
"Sure" They both said in unison. "bye"  
  
"bye."  
  
Marco stayed behind.  
  
"Don't you have dinner too?"  
  
"Yea, but I need to know what brought on your good mood."  
  
"What, I can't just be in a good mood?"  
  
"Sure you can, but I'm guessing there's a reason? A girl perhaps? Ashley?"  
  
"No, me and Ash are just friends."  
  
"And your fine with that."  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
"So there has to be another girl!"  
  
"Marco, I'm just in a good mood, don't look into it too much."  
  
"Ok, but I will figure it out. You know I will."  
  
"What are you going to stalk me?"  
  
"If that's what it takes."  
  
"Now your starting to scare me…"  
  
"Ok, sorry. No stalking I promise. Observing though, yes… Is it anyone I know?"  
  
Yes it's your best friend.  
  
"Oh hear that? It's Joey, ringing the dinner bell. Guess I have to go!"  
  
"Sarcasm, very funny. I have to go too."  
  
"See ya later man"  
  
"Yea see ya tomorrow."  
  
The Next Day!! Woot! hyperness  
  
(Ellie's POV)  
  
"When is homeroom going to start." I whined to Craig as we sat in the MI lab waiting for Mr. Simpson and the rest of the class.  
  
"Why are you so anxious for school to start? And why did you drag me here so early?"  
  
"Only by a few minutes."  
  
He gave me a "tell me" look.  
  
"I'm kind of avoiding Sean."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just… don't want him to give me a lame excuse."  
  
"oh"  
  
"Ellie" It was Sean. He was at the door. "Can we talk outside for a minute before Homeroom starts?"  
  
People were starting to come in, I saw Mr. Simpson at the other side of the hall, Telling people to get to homeroom.  
  
"Ok, what."  
  
"Your avoiding me."  
  
"Where were you yesterday."  
  
"um.. Well, Jay…"  
  
The bell rang just as he said it.  
  
"You were with Jay?!"  
  
"Ellie come on, the bell rang." Mr. Simpson said walking past into the class.  
  
"Coming." I said looking at Sean. He just stood there, thinking of something to say. I turned around and went into class.  
  
(Craig's POV)  
  
Ellie came in and she looked upset. Like she might even cry.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"He was with Jay." She said shaking her head, giving a sad laugh. She just stared at the computer. I just sat there watching her from the corner of my eye till first period started, Media Immersion, such a commute. She got started doing the work in silence. She looked like she was fine, except for her eyes, If you looked at her eyes you could tell she was sad and angry and hurt. I wanted to punch Sean.  
  
"Maybe I'm over-reacting." She said unexpectedly.  
  
I wasn't sure what to say. I sighed and looked at her and she knew I didn't know. She turned back to the screen and I did the same.  
  
"Wait what are we doing?" She just looked at me, rolled her eyes and laughed a little. Then went back to her work… "No really I don't know"  
  
"Okay, we're supposed to be…" 


	7. Punk Rock Princess

**OMG, i am sooo sorry i haven't updated. Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm gonna post the next two chapters after people review i'll add more.**

**Chapter 7**

(Marco's POV)

"Come on, lets all sit here."

It was lunch and Me, Ellie, and Ash were sitting down at an empty table. Me at the head of the table, Ellie on my left, Ash on my right. Then Craig came and sat next to Ellie.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join you?"

"Nope." we all replied.

I wondered if the girl was here somewhere. I was looking at Craig and he noticed. He got a kind of nervous look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. He can be so serious and paranoid sometimes.

Ellie was just picking at her food.

"Not hungry?" I asked her.

"Not really. I'll probably be starving later but o well."

"Your coming over to my house after school right?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah."

"Marco, Craig you should come too. My parents and Toby are visiting Toby's aunt overnight but I'm staying home because I don't really know her and I'm allergic to her stupid bird."

"Your allergic to birds?"

"Not normally, hers is some weird exotic bird and I'm allergic to it's feathers. Anyway you guys wanna? Paige, Spin and Jimmy are coming. We're just gonna hang out because there's nothing better to do."

"Sure" We both agreed.

"What about Hazel?" I asked.

"Some friends of her parents are coming over for dinner and she has to be there."

"Oh, well yea we'll be there."

(Ellie's POV)

I was at my locker after school, getting a book before I went to Ashley's. Ash, Paige and Craig came up to my locker, waiting for me.

"Come on hun, everyone else is waiting outside."

Then Sean walked up. He of course wanted to talk. I told them to go ahead without me, that I'd be at Ashley's soon. They agreed and I was left in front of my locker with Sean.

"I know I'm just making excuses but I had to go with Jay."

"Had to?"

"He threatened to tell Raditch about the things that have gone missing, and he pointed out he wouldn't be as forgiving as Simpson. I could have lost student welfare and have to move to Alberta, Or Wasega. I swear I was thinking about you and how I didn't want to leave you."

I didn't know what to say, I felt so bad. I mean I was hurt yesterday but I guess I'm glad he blew me off. I wouldn't want him to move. Then I just hugged him. I told him I was sorry for over-reacting.

"Does this mean we're back together?" he asked.

"I think so." I couldn't help but smile.

We kissed and he held me. It felt good to be in his arms again. Kind of like how I felt when I hugged Craig. I felt safe, but that was more of a friend hug. When Sean hugged me it was more, obviously.

Finally, I remembered I had to go to Ashley's. I invited him but he said he told Mr. Ehl he'd help him with moving some stuff and getting the room back in order for the new year. He's so sweet.

As I walked down the hall towards the hall I put on my headphones. They were playing "She Paints Me Blue" by Something Corporate.

I walked out the doors and down the steps and realized someone was on one of the benches. I recognized him instantly. I took my headphones off my ears so they hung on my neck.

"Craig, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd wait for you so you wouldn't have to walk alone."

"Aw, thanks, but you didn't have to." We started walking.

"No biggie, plus I was a little curious to know what happened with Sean."

"Nosey much?"

"Well?"

"He had an excuse and I thought it was… ok. So we're back together!" I said laughing and then smiling.

"Cool." He said it in a weird tone but I brushed it off.

"Are you listening to Something Corporate?"

"Yea, how'd you know."

"Well their still playing, I can faintly hear the piano."

"ooooh."

"I wouldn't have guessed that you'd like them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I just meant your…"

"A Punk Rock Princess?"

"Yea, ok sorry I'm stereotyping aren't I."

"Well it's hard not to. But who'd of guessed Jimmy who loves rap and seems more like a rapper would be in a rock band."

"True, True. So, Princess, don't you need a garage band king?"

"Watch it Craig, I'm not single anymore."

"Oh, I know. I was talking about Spinner anyway." He said jokingly.

We just talked and laughed the rest of the way to Ash's house.


	8. The Story So Far

Chapter 8

(Marco's POV)

"What's taking them so long?" Paige asked after we've been at Ashley's house about 15 minutes.

"I guess Ellie and Sean had to have a long talk" Ash replied

"Why did Craig wait for Ellie anyway?"

"He was being nice Marco, unlike you apparently."

"I would have waited but you said she said to go."

"Right anyway they'll be here soon"

I guess Ash was right, he was being nice. I guess that sounded pretty mean, like why'd he wait for her, totally not meant that way by the way. I don't know I kind of think there's another reason… maybe Craig likes Ellie… wow that'd be weird, I guess.

About 5 minutes later you heard them come in the door laughing about something.

"We're here." I heard Ellie shout before they came into the living room. As soon as they did Paige and Ashley rushed her into the kitchen and almost seconds later Spinner and Jimmy came out.

"Fine, I'll eat out here." Spinner yelled at the door. Not really yelled, but you know what I mean.

"Why am I not surprised, spray cheese."

"Of course, Its one of the main food groups for Spin." Jimmy replied. "Look's like Craig finally decided to join us. What's up man, feeling extra courteous today?"

"Just thought I'd be a nice."

"Mr. Nice Guy."

"Spin shut up." I said.

"It's ok Marco. I don't care, Spinner can try to make all the jokes he wants."

Jimmy and Spin started talking about some rapper I think… anyway they were paying no attention to me and Craig.

"Craig" I said in a lowed tone

"Yea"

"Do you like Ellie?"

"We're friends Marco."

"No, I mean _like_ her."

"What. No!"

He said it in that way he did where you can tell he was lying. Just then the girls finally came out of the kitchen. Craig gave me a "you better not say anything look."

I can't believe Craig liked Ellie. I never would have thought of them together. Till now I guess. They do seem to be getting along well. This sucks, I can't tell her, Craig would kill me.

(Craig's POV)

I don't think Marco believed me. But I don't think he'll say anything. Although I know he wants to. It was about 8:30 and we were watching a movie. Some boring, _boring_ movie. So boring Ellie, Marco and Spin fell asleep. Ellie had fallen asleep on Marco's shoulder. I was almost Jealous. I was partly watching the movie, partly watching them (her) out of the corner of my eye, and partly dozing off. This movie is really boring…

"ACHOO!" that's a sneeze btw

(Ellie's POV)

"OW, Marco!" I hit him in the shoulder, not really hard though.

"Sorry I didn't know I was gonna sneeze."

"But you did and your shoulder rammed into the side of my head."

That really hurt! I looked at my watch, it was getting pretty late.

"Hey Ash, this has been real fun but I should probably get going."

"Yea me too." Marco agreed.

"I think we all have to get going." Jimmy stated. "Sorry Ash, we have to walk and all that, plus tomorrows a school day." he said the last part in a mocking tone.

(Marco's POV)

When we left we all separated going the different ways to our house. Ellie, Craig and me all had to go the same way. Craig was the closest and when we got to his house I told Ellie to walk, I'll catch up with her in a minute, I had to ask him something. She was about to say she'd wait, I know it, but I gave her a "its private" look. She gave me a mock offended face, put her hand on her chest and everything. Then she laughed rolling her eyes, said "ok, ok" and started walking.

Once she was out of earshot I turned to Craig.

"What's up?"

"What's up!? What's up is you like Ellie and don't deny it, you can be a horrible liar sometimes."

Only sometimes referring to the little triangle he kept going for quite a while.

"Fine, I might have a little thing for her but she's taken and you better not say anything to her."

"Yes I got what the look before meant."

"What look?"

"Never mind, I won't and I'm glad to see you know that you know she's taken and won't try anything."

I really do think Sean is good for her. And although Craig is my friend I don't know If I would completely trust him with Ellie. Considering last year. I know I should forget it but I'm protective over Ellie. Now that I know he like's her it's hard to keep it out of my mind.

"Look, She's probably 3 blocks away by now, you better go catch up."

"Yea, your right, ok see you tomorrow."

"Bye, … AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!" he yelled after me as I ran to the corner.

When I turned I saw Ellie sitting on a bench just a little bit further down.

"Ellie?"

"Don't worry I didn't hear anything."

"Duh, it's like a hundred feet away."

"Yea, I was kidding. What did you need to ask him anyway?"

"Nothing, Just something about school."

"Riiight, I won't pry though."

"So I guess you and him are pretty good friends now?"

"Yea I guess."  
"That happened pretty fast."

"Again, I guess, but like you said it just sort of 'happened'."

(Ellie's POV)

"So, on to other topics, how are you and Sean?"

"Officially back together." I had the dorkiest smile on my face. Ugh when did I become such a dorky, little girl?

"I'm glad your so happy Elle."

"Thanks Marco, I'm hoping your just as happy?"

"Yes, It sucks that Dylan's in college though."

"Only 20 minutes away."

"but still…"

"Yea."

Then we got to Marco's. I hate being the farthest away. It's "good exercise" my dad told me when I first started at Degrassi. I miss him so much. Home sucks without him. Actually, long walks were good, it took longer for me to get home. To see my mom passed out on the couch. When I got home I just went straight to my room. It's so routine now I sometimes don't even notice her. That is until she stumbles to the bathroom, making tons of noise and sometimes braking things. Usually I don't get home till late anyway, later then tonight. I'll be at Sean's and come home, go to sleep and get woken up by her.


	9. You're Having The Time Of My Life

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I added more to Chapter 8, there was a second part I forgot to add. So if you read it before today(12/13) then there's a little bit more to read :)**

**Chapter 9**

(Craig's POV)

"Hey"

"Hey Sean." Ellie greeted happily, smiling and kissing him.

Sean smiled and pointedly put his arm around her.

"Hey Sean"

"Hey Craig. So what are you guys talking about."

"Oh nothing, Just some local band that's playing a show Friday." Ellie told him.

"She means Downtown Sasquatch. And you have to come."

"Maybe, the last practice I went to didn't sound too great. Do I really want to witness the humiliation?" She said jokingly.

"That was weeks ago and we're better live, with the pressure we do better."

"It was a week ago and I don't know, Me and Sean and probably going to hang out, right?" she said, looking at Sean.

"Definitely." He leaned in and kissed her. I couldn't watch this.

"I'll leave you two alone."

They barely noticed I left but Ellie did mumble a bye.

I went to the cafeteria and sat next too Marco. I guess he noticed I was upset.

"Ellie?"

"Sean."

"Jealous?" I just gave him a duh look "Well he's her boyfriend, what do you expect? Him to be completely hands off?"

"No that's what I'm supposed to be right?"

"Right."

"This sucks!"

"What sucks" Ashley asked putting down her stray and sitting down.

"He's stressing over the gig Friday." Marco responded, And for his quick thinking I was grateful.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yea if Spinner can keep a steady beat through the whole song."

(Ellie's POV)

"Hey guys." I said catching up with Marco, Ash and Craig outside the cafeteria.

"And where have you been." Marco said giving me a serious look. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No really where were you?" Ash asked.

"I ate outside with Sean and Jay and all them."

"Sounds fun" Craig commented.

"Well, I thought so."

"Come on, the bell's gonna ring, lets go." Marco pointed out.

There's been a weird tension between Sean and Craig. Like that thing Craig just said, he sounded sarcastic and annoyed. They don't say anything bad about each other but they'll make comments like that under their breaths and I don't know why. As far as I know they haven't fought about anything. They aren't really friends anymore but they used to be and so they usually don't mind each other. I guess I'll just ask one of them about it later, Kwan's going to kill me if I'm late.

(Craig's POV) p.s. this is Wednesday, the concert is Friday

"Hey Craig"

"Hey Marco, you're a little early."

"Well I had nothing else to do. Spin and Jimmy are coming at 3:30 right?"

"Yea."

"So what are you working on?"

"Just some lyrics to the new song I've been working on. I think I might want to play it Friday. I know we've only practiced it a few times but I'm almost done with the lyrics. And I really want to play it."

"Is it one of your songs that makes girls fall madly in love with you."

"No, and besides Ellie won't even be there."

"Not unless she suddenly doesn't have plans with Sean, and don't get any ideas."

"I'm not calm down. I can hope she is suddenly not doing anything with Sean, but I'm not going to actually do anything."

That's all I've been doing is hoping. Hoping Sean does something stupid, says something stupid. That they break up and I can be there for her. I know that's horrible. I feel horrible that I want her to get hurt. But I do, I want it so badly. Is there a way for them to break up and her not be hurt? Unfortunately not, that's even worse. She's completely happy and in love with him. 

"Craig, man. You ready to practice? You completely zoned out." Jimmy asked. I barely noticed him and Spin walked in. They were set up and ready.

"huh, yea. Let's practice the new one. We might play it Friday."

"Did you finish the lyrics."

"It's not gonna be like last time. I am almost completely done. They'll be done, no worries."

"All right, let's get started then." Spinner insisted.

We practiced the new song and it sounded great! We practiced some old song's ("What I know" and another semi-new one "The Devil In The Moon").

Just as we were playing the last few chords of The Devil In The Moon, Ellie walked into the garage.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting."

"Hey Ellie, no problem we were just finishing. What's up"

"Yea I thought you were at Sean's?" Marco asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I was, but he's in some kind of mood, so I told him I had to go to co-op and finish some stuff up. Which I don't… I went there anyway and they didn't need me to do anything so I came here. Thought I'd catch a little bit of practice."

"Wow, I know, I for one feel special." Spinner said sarcastically.

Ellie just rolled her eyes at him. She sat on the couch and Marco joined her.

"So what's up with Sean."

"I don't know, Craig what's going on with you two? I've noticed some tension and I think that might have something to do with it."

"Nothing, we're fine."

"Yea that's what he said. I don't believe you… either of you."

"Nothing's wrong with us. We're not fighting or anything."

"Maybe Sean's just PMS'ing" Spinner chimed in.

Ellie stared at him blankly for a few seconds then inhaled and looked towards me and Marco.

"Anyway, you guys wanna hang out, since your practice is over?"

"I can't I got a date with Hazel, sorry. I'll see you guys later." Jimmy said and then he left.

"I have to go to I promised my mom I'd be home by 5. So I gotta start walking. I'll see you guys later, El I'll call you tonight. Bye"

"Bye." We said.

"What about you Craig? Have any plans?"

"Nope."

"Cool."

"Neither do I." Spin pointed out sitting on the arm of the couch. "My mom's working an extra shift so no dinner till late. And Paige went to an away game with the squad and won't be back till even later so I'm completely free."

"Joy." Ellie said sarcastically, under her breath.

We hung out for a little while talked. Really me and Ellie talked over Spin's loud drumming. Finally Ellie stood up.

"Ok I need to get out of this garage and Spinner needs to get away form that drum set."

"Normally, I'd be offended, but I'm hungry. Let's go to the dot or something."

"Joey has food in the house." I pointed out.

"Well, I want a burger and fries and unless Joey is making some in the kitchen right now I vote we go to the dot."

"Ok, now I want fries. Come on Craig let's go."

"Ok fine let's go."


	10. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Chapter 10**

(Ellie's POV)

I don't know how Paige can stand Spinner. Especially when he has spray cheese. He carries the stuff around with him in his backpack.

There we were at The Dot, in public! And he was filling his mouth with as much spray cheese as possible. It was embarrassing, really.

"At least he's not making us chant 'Spin-ner, Spin-ner'" Craig leaned over and whispered to me.  
Poor Craig, he had to put up with this all the time. At least with Spinner it's never boring. I'm sure the spray cheese thing gets old though. For everyone but spinner of course.

I just kinda watched him. I couldn't finish my fries after witnessing this but he could get a lot in there… oh my god I've been hanging out with Spinner an hour too long.

"I'm going to get a milk-shake."

"Oh, get me one too." Spinner said with his mouth full. It made me cringe.

"Chocolate" he said after swallowing. I just nodded from the counter.

"Yes"

"Hi, one vanilla milkshake and one chocolate, both medium."

"Coming right up."

I brought the milkshakes back to the table and sat back down next to Craig. Then Spinner got up to go to the bathroom.

I quickly grabbed the Spray can and tossed it in the trash.

"You think he'll miss it?" I asked Craig.

"Knowing Spin he has another one."

While we sat the talking, I heard Jay, and his crew (including Sean) walk into The Dot.

"Oh look Sean, It's Ellie and her boyfriend."

I just gave Jay a dirty look.

"I thought you had to go to co-op." Sean asked me while looking at Craig angrily.

"Yea, turns out I didn't have to do as much work as I thought so I…"

"Went running to Craig?"

"Sean, come on."

"Come on Sean, you have to admit they make a cute couple."

"Shut up Jay!!" Me and Sean said together.

"Who new so many guys liked Vampires."

Craig started to get up but I held him down and I got up myself. Alex, who had become my friend smacked him in the arm. And he gave her a "what" look.  
I just looked at Sean. 

"Why are you being like this. Me and Craig are just friends."

The manager noticed the "commotion" and ordered Sean and Jay to leave. They "not supposed to be here anyway".

Somewhere in between Spinner came back from the bathroom completely clueless about what was going on.

I grabbed my jacket and followed Sean out. Craig and Spin followed a few seconds later.

"Sean!"

"What Ellie?"

"What do you mean What? What the hell is your problem? Do you honestly think I'm here with Craig on some kind of date?"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"Your supposed to trust me and know I wouldn't do that. And let me add, there's no way I'd go on a date with Spinner there!"

"Whatever Ellie. Maybe we should just break-up so you and Craig can be together."

"Where is this coming from? We're just friends!" At this point I was ready to cry. I didn't want to lose Sean. I honestly don't understand why he's being like this. It's so frustrating.

"Yea, tell him that."

He started to walk to where Jay and Alex were, to his car. Alex gave me a sympathetic look but got into the back seat.

"Sean!"

He ignored me and got in Jay's car and they drove off.

Now I was crying. I tried not to but I couldn't help it.

I turned around and there was Craig and Spin. Spin was confused but still said "Dude, that was so not cool".

I just cried even more. Craig pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder.


	11. Heart of A Broken Story

**Chapter 11**

(Craig's POV)

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

She shook her head. Tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"That's the last place I want to be right now."

"Ok, you can come to my house. Till you feel better."

She almost laugh at the thought of feeling better but nodded and we started to walk.

"Hey guys, I should probably go home. So I'll see you tomorrow. Ellie,… Sorry." Spinner said sympathetically.

"Thanks Spin."

He gave her a sympathetic look and started walking in the opposite direction. Me and Ellie kept walking and I put my arm around her. I swear it was just to comfort her. We walked along like that, with her head leaning on me. I hoped this was some comfort. Was this my fault. What am I saying? Of course it's my fault, it was about me. And I had been wishing for it. I felt horrible.

"Ellie, I'm sorry too."

"It's not your fault… it's Sean's…"

I felt horrible but at the same time I was trying to keep my happiness suppressed. We walked in silence until we got to my house and we went into the garage. I doubted she wanted to be seen like this, even if it was just Joey.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"I don't understand, why didn't he believe me?"

She looked so hurt. She'd trusted him and he broke that trust.

"I don't know. I know this is a typical thing to say but Sean's an idiot. He's probably punching himself right now for that crap he pulled."

"Sure."

"And… I don't think it's you he doesn't trust… it's me."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"That's stupid, even so, if he trusted me he'd know, weather he trusted you or not, that nothing would happen. It's not like there's a reason not to trust you anyway, we're just friends."

"Yea…"

"Thanks Craig, your such a good friend but I think I need to go for a walk, kinda just think about things on my own. Then I'll go home. Thanks again." she said, hugged me and left.

When she closed the door I sighed and collapsed back onto the couch. Looking at the ceiling I thought about everything that happened. I meant what I said. He's an idiot and he should be kicking himself right now. But if he was and tried to get her back, would she forgive him? Then again knowing Sean he'll act like nothing happened like he did with Emma. Granted this was more serious but he's still Sean.

(Ellie's POV) It's now Thursday, the DS show's tomorrow!! lol

Last night after I left Craig's I walked around, making sure to avoid any street that would lead to Sean's or mine. Eventually I went home, the sight of my passed out mother just made things worse. I went to my room and grabbed the phone. I called Marco. When he answered he said he had called before but no one answered.

"Yea I just got home."

"El, are you ok?"

"No." I said trying to hold back tears. "Sean broke up with me."

"WHAT! Oh my god El I'm so sorry. I can't believe this, Why?"

"He doesn't trust me, or doesn't trust Craig. I don't know. We were at the dot and he came in. He actually thought we were on a date or something. How could he think that?"

He paused for a second then said "El,… I guess he's jealous and Craig is kinda known for being a, as my Grandpa puts is, "A Casanova".

"Thanks Marco, I just needed to talk to you."

"Well I'm here for you. El?"

"Yea."

"Nothing would have happened with Craig right?"

"What? Marco! Of course not!"

"And what about now?"

"Marco, I just got dumped. By someone who I love by the way. Or loved… I don't know."

"I know. Does that mean, you'd take him back?"

"I don't know, after what happened, I mean he say's he doesn't trust me? How am I supposed to trust him?"

"That's it, your not supposed to trust him. It shouldn't have to be forced."

Me and Marco talked for another hour. He so great, he really did make me feel better. When he asked if I'd take Sean back, I didn't know. I don't even think he'll come asking to have me back. Sometimes he just puts up his tough guy front and won't let it down. At least not until it's too late.

And now I have to walk into Degrassi and face that.


	12. Your Own Disaster

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! I actually finished this story so long ago at a Degrassi board and forgot to post it here. I kept saying I would do it then I would forget. Thanks for everyone who read it before and hopefully you'll notice it's back and you'll enjoy the rest. I'll post all the remaining chapter's right now. 33**

**-Sandy**

Chapter 12

(Ellie's POV)

I walked in and the halls weren't really full. I was a little early and I didn't even notice. I went to my locker and did what you do at your locker, got books. While I was there Alex walked up. There were more people coming into the school.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you."

"Better, I just hope people don't ask me that all day."

"They probably will."

"Yea."

"You know, he realized what a complete idiot he was."

"Oh really." I responded in a very unenthusiastic voice.

"Yea, but you know he won't let you know that."

"uh huh"

I didn't need that last book. I put it back and closed my locker. Then sat down in front of it.

"So let me just make a prediction, a warning you could say." She sat down next to me. "He's gonna waltz in here like nothing happened, like you don't exist. But when he actually sees you, you'll be able to tell that's not what he's thinking."

"Honestly, I don't care."

She looked at me.

"Ok, I care but I'm trying not too. I've been thinking about it and I've realized after how he acted even if he wanted to get back together, I can't get back together with him."

"Oh, thank god. I was trying for the whole supportive thing but if you had taken him back I would have slapped you."

I had to laugh at that. I knew it was true. Then Craig came up and Alex started to stand.

"I gotta go." she said to me. As she was getting up Craig started to say something.

"So, ho-"

"Don't ask. It get's old." Alex stopped him before she left. Yea, Alex was pretty cool.

"Ok." He sat down next to me. "Now I don't know what to say."

"Say 'Hello Ellie. My, your looking radiant this morning.'"

"That's just a little too cheesy for me."

"Oh, of course."

We sat there talking and then Ashley came up.

"Hey." she said getting a book from her locker only a few down from mine.

"Hey." we both replied.

"Don't you think we should be getting to homeroom?"

"Do we have to? The floor is amazingly comfortable."

"Yes I know. But we gotta go get up."

Craig got up and Ashley pulled me up reluctantly.

"I'll meet you guys there." Craig said. "I still have to go to my locker."

"Ok." we said. Me and Ash linked arms and started towards Simpson's room.

"So how are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine!" I said laughing a bit. 

"Really?"

"Yea I guess I got all my grieving out last night. To Craig, and Marco and of course all by my self."

"I have to admit I'm glad I get you after all that."

"I mean I'm still sad about it but I've gotten to think and I've realized that crying about it and harping on it won't make it better."

"All in one night."

"Yea well I sort of took a page from your experience and didn't want to go through that."

She gave me a mock-offended look.

"It feel's like we haven't hung out in a loooong time."

"Well, we have but not much out side of school."

"Yea."

"Ok, so I'm guessing your going to the show tomorrow... now?"

"Yea, I guess."

"Ok, then you'll come over after and stay at my house and we can hang, catch up."

"Sounds good, I'm getting a tiny bit sick of guys."

"Just a bit?" She said holding her thumb and pointer finger almost together with her free arm (you know what I mean, measuring a bit with her fingers).

"Just a bit." I said doing the same.

(Craig's POV)

I went to my locker, and as I turned away and turned the corner who do I run into but Sean. Accompanied by Jay of course.

"Watch It."

"Yea, you too."

I went around them and Jay pushed me as I went past him.

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"Really? I thought Sean was the one who hated me?"

"I do."

"Well don't blame me for what happened."

"So your gonna tell me you don't like her?"

Sean was right in front of me. Jay backed off, just leaning against a locker watching. I had a few inches on Sean. But let's be honest I'm tall… but lanky. He's not as tall, but strong.

"So what if I do, even I know nothing would have happened. I know better then to go after someone's girlfriend."

"Yea, he knows first hand." Jay chimed in.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight with you, even though I'll be honest, I wouldn't mind punching you for hurting Ellie. But it was all you. Now you have to deal with the consequences."

And then I just turned and went to homeroom.


	13. Beautiful Soul

**Song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. Cause I'm dorky like that. Credit goes to him :P**

Chapter 13

(Craig's POV) It's now Friday.

"Your coming right?"

"For the 20th time yes! Marco is bringing me there, and then after I'm going to Ash's"

"Ok, I'm just making sure."

"Well I'm coming, don't worry. One less empty seat." she said jokingly as she went to her next class.

I started to my next class, in the opposite direction when Marco came up next to me.

"Hey, did you finish the song."

"Yes, just like I said I would."

"Don't you think this whole, writing the song for the girl I love thing, is getting just a bit old?"

"No, I don't actually. Thanks."

(Ellie's POV)

As I walked away from Craig I saw Alex down the hall with Jay. I decided even though he was there I would go up and say hi to Alex.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey"

"Well hello to you too." Jay said, acting offended.

"Hello"

"What's up? What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to The Sasquatch's show, then staying over Ashley's."

"Going to see your boyfriend?"

"Jay, shut up."

"Whatever, she can deny it as much as she wants. I have to go meet Sean anyway."

They kissed and he left. She could do so much better, but they were cute in an odd sort of way.

"Anyway, what are you doing tonight."

"Nothing, Jay's probably going to Sean's, and I'll probably go with him."

"Sounds fun."

"Well it can't be any better then seeing Craig's band. Didn't you say they sucked."

"Probably but they're not that bad, pretty good I might even say."

There was a weird silence, then Alex asked "I know nothing's going on between you two, but you don't like Craig like that at all?"

"No, I've never really thought of him like that. Well at least not until all this mess happened."

"Yea, well I think he definitely likes you, and I think you might like him. Even if you don't know it yet."

"Alex, come on."

"Fine, but keep it in mind. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Maybe Craig did like me... everyone else sure thought so. Still, it's Craig. I've never really thought of him like that. He's great though, sure he's done some stupid things, but he's great. Maybe Alex had a point...

(Craig's POV)

"Ok the gig's in 2 hours, we have to get this song perfect."

"Craig it sounds fine." Jimmy said, getting annoyed.

"It has to be perfect!"

"Why."

"Because I don't want this show to suck."

"Yea, ok. Who's this one about?"

"What are you talking about." I asked giving Marco a nervous glance, that I hoped Jimmy didn't see.

"Well normally I'd guess Ashley but there's nothing really going on with you two anymore."

"It's just a song. A song that sounds off, so one more time."

(Craig's POV)

It was 2 minutes before we went on and I was freaking out. Doing the whole pacing, bantering, going over the song in my head thing. Ellie was here with Ash. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

Marco, who is usually the stressed one, tried to calm me down. Then finally we played. We played "What I Know" and "The Devil In The Moon". The it was time for the new song I had written. The song about Ellie, for Ellie.

I closed my eyes and prayed it would sound perfect.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold   
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed   
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul   
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold   
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try 

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you   
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Oh, Yeah, Your beautiful soul...


	14. Failure By Design

Chapter 14

(Craig's POV)

"Craig that was SO great!" Ellie squeaked, practically jumping into hugging me.

"Thanks" I said, with a huge smile on my face.

"I know I make fun of you guys a lot but that was awesome. And that last song..."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it! It was so good and sweet and perfect! I think Ash loved it too."

"What?"

"Well it was for Ash right?"

"Um..."

"Ellie!" 

"Hey Marco, Craig I'll talk to you later. Again, that was great!" She said before running over to Marco.

I can't believe this, it's all wrong. Ash? It wasn't about Ashley! Oh, man now what am I going to tell Ashley?

"Hey Craig." 

"Hey Ash, listen about that song..."

"Don't worry, I know it wasn't about me."

"You do?"

"Yea,... It's about Ellie, isn't it?"

I looked down, I'm not sure but I think Ashley sounded a little sad when she said that.  
But then I looked up and saw her smiling at me.

"I can't believe this! Craig, you guys would be, perfect!"

"Yea, well tell her that. She thinks it's about you."

"Oh, really."

"Ash, don't say anything. I don't want to, like, freak her out you know?"

"Craig, relax everything will be fine. My mom's here, we'll see you Monday."

"Ash?"

"Bye Craig!"

She walked away meeting Ellie by Marco. Ellie waved and then they walked out. Then Marco came over to me.

"So, that went..."

"Crappy!"

"Yea, kind of funny though. She thinks it's about Ash."

"Hilarious."

(Ellie's POV)

The ride to Ash's house was quiet, I'm not sure why. Maybe because her mom was there. I kept thinking of that song. It was so sweet. Sean would have never done anything like that for me. Ashley was so lucky, what would that make it? 3 songs for her? When we got to her house, she practically dragged me up into her room. 

"Thanks a lot, I almost tripped on the stairs."

"Sorry but we need to talk."

"About Craig?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

She just gave me a look.

"What?"

"You idiot! That song wasn't about me!"

"Then who..."

She gave me another look... oh...


	15. That Girl Has Love

Chapter 15

(Ellie's POV)

I'd spent the whole weekend at Ash's. I was avoiding Craig. I honestly don't know what I should do. I honestly don't know if I like him or if I'm over Sean. I called home to tell my mom I was staying the whole weekend. I think she understood but she was to drunk to care. She did tell me someone, "Greg? maybe Trey?" called. I was surprised he didn't call Ash's but I'm guessing he didn't want to seem weird.

But it was Monday morning and I was home. Running around my room aimlessly looking for something to wear. Nothing looked good! This is the thing that worried me. When was the last time I cared about how I looked? I of course remembered, before I went out with Marco, when I liked him. This hit me and I just fell onto my bed. This was too complicated. It would cause too many problems... or would it?

I walked into Degrassi, make that ran, I was going to be late. People were rushing to their classes as I tried to get to my locker. I got there and got my books and then the bell rang.

"No" I whined under my breath. I finally got my book to fit in my bag and started for the MI lab. At least I have Mr. Simpson for Homeroom and not Kwan. I turned the corner and there he was. At his locker, in no rush at all to get to homeroom. He stood in front of it with his leather "rocker" jacket, most likely covering a tee shirt with some indie band on it. I stood there not really knowing what to do. Walk by? Stop and say hi? I didn't want to be mean. So I decided to go up to him.

"Hey"

"Ellie! Hey" he said kind of surprised. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine, you."

"The same." This was so awkward.

"Well, I'll let you finish" I said motioning towards his locker. "See you in homeroom."

(Craig's POV)

She started to walk away and I turned back to my locker. This wasn't working. I shut my locker.

"Ellie!" she turned and watched me as I walked, really jogged up to her.

"That song, wasn't about Ash."

"I know" she said quietly. She looked down at her feet.

"Oh, um..." I had no idea what to say.

"Listen, Craig..."

So I did all I could think of, I kissed her.

(Ellie's POV)

I couldn't believe it. I was completely shocked. We pulled away from each other and he looked at me waiting for my response. I stood there for a second, then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. One I gladly accepted. I heard the bell ring but ignored it. We both did. I heard then people around us, filling in the halls but we ignored them. I heard the freshmen girls giggling. I heard the surprised "whoa" from Spinner. I heard the "I knew it" from Jay and the grunt he made when Alex hit him in the stomach. I smiled and so did Craig and we broke apart from each other, just as Simpson came up to us.

"I missed you both in homeroom. Come on now, get to class"

We looked at each other and laughed and went to class. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug as we walked down the hall.


End file.
